Birds Of A Feather
by ComniaVincitAmor
Summary: Castiel goes to Dean and Sam for help in a fledgling emergency they find a normal looking boy, a girl with wings, and Crowley claiming they are neither angel nor demon. No one had any idea what was going on. My first fanfic, please go easy on me! :3 OCs/OCs Destiel Sabriel Rated M for later chapters! 3 Trying to do one chapter every week or so! Enjoy! 3
1. Mystery of Grace

Dean and Sam were sitting around the bunker up to nothing as they were in a lull between hunts. Dead growled as he shifted in is chair unable to find a comfortable spot with his right leg held up by the chair, his ankle in a make-shift cast. Sam looked up over his book to check on his brother and he nearly screamed like a girl as he quickly stood up and put his book down.

"Hey Cas." Sam said with a small twitch of his lips, Dean nearly fell out of his chair as he quickly stood up and raised a brow at the angel's ruffled look.

"Dean, Sam I need your help." Cas said quickly with a desperate look.

"What-" Sam was cut off as Dean spoke,

"This isn't some angel war, is it Cas?" Dean asked as his brow furrowed,

"No Dean this is much worse Crowley has a fledgling of Gabriel's grace. We must move now!" Cas snapped quickly reaching forward to grab the brothers' shoulder as to fly away with them in tow. Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder and pulled them both back with his eyes wide.

"Wait, hold on. Fledgling? Gabriel? What the hell Cas, explain first!" Dean growled eyeing the angel Cas shook his shoulders and his head glaring at the floor.

"A fledgling is a young angel and it has a part of Gabriel's grace because god choose him as his father. I think there are others but Crowley does moth have them yet! We have to go now!" Cas yelled grabbing them both as the brothers looked at him with flabergasted looks.

They landed outside an old factory that seemed to have abandoned for years by the rusted gates, cloudy windows and overgrown lawn that had vines crawling up the sides of the building. Cas quickly turned to Dean and healed his ankle before Dean and Sam quickly re-adjusted themselves before turning to follow Cas as he stormed into the factory. The light was low as they walked down the hallway. Dean had his gun drawn, Sam had Ruby's knife, and Cas had his Angel Blade in his hand. They moved slowly clearing any room they came across. They all froze in unison as an ear piercing scream split the air, Dean shrank against the wall and watched the window. He glared at it as the scream stopped, Sam was giving him a questioning glance and Cas looking at the window dumbfounded.

"Cas... Shouldn't that window have broken from an angel's scream?" Dean asked remembering the first time Cas 'spoke' to him in the motel room.

"Yes it should have... But-" Cas was suddenly interrupted has some song, Dark Horse by Katy Perry Sam realized, started blarring from deep inside the factory. "We need to get moving," Cas snapped breaking out in a run towards the noise. The brothers turned to each other and shrugged before following. They burst through a pair of double doors after Cas and Dean arched a brow at the seen. Some teenage boy was tied to a chair bleeding, growling, and seeming to be quickly losing consciousness as his head bobbed up and down as if trying to stay awake. Holy fire was lit around him as well as a few sigils as if Crowley was afraid of him. His black shirt was ripped and blood ran down his torso around a silver half-heart necklace that layed on his chest.

"Castiel, how nice to see you. Now if you don't mind SHUT OFF YOUR DAMN SHITTY MUSIC!" Crowley screamed as a ring of Holy Fire was lit around Cas and he gave Crowley a blank stare,

"That isn't my music-" Cas began and as Dean and Sam were thrown against the wall by an invisible force. Crowley glared at the angel.

"It has to be yours, it can't be his!" he yelled pointing at the boy as the music quieted the lyrics fell softly but still strong as a gust of wind picked up.

*So you wanna play with magic - Boy you should know what you're fallin' for - Baby do you dare to do this - 'Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse*

The music stopred as the stanza ended, Dean couldn't help but chuckle as Crowley growled turning in a circle, "What's got your feathers ruffled Crowley?" He asked with a devilish smirk as Crowley stopped moving to glare at Dean. Sam quickly looked between the two but he kept his mouth shut.

"What ever this is you fool it isn't an angel! I have wards up to remove their power! And the only affect the ring of Holy fire has on that thing," Crowley yells pointing madly at the boy, "Is that it suppresses his powers completely." Crowley ranted, "There are no demons or other angels besides the good old angel of Thursday here! What ever these things are they some how fly under my radar and that shouldn't be possible because I am the king of HELL!" Crowley yells throwing his arms around like an angry Italian. Sam and Dean chuckle nervously at the notice of movement behind Crowley. They couldn't see quite who, no what, it was. Cas stayed dead silent as he seemed to been able to see what it was. But Crowley gave them a pointed glare before continuing yelling at them. "You idiots stop with your girlish giggle fits! That music was coming from somewhere and have I have no idea where! CAN'T YOU REALIZE THAT'S A BAD THING?!" Crowley yells but then freezes as he hears a voice begin to speak behind him,

"Haven't ya ever heard of a radio Crowley?" A young girls asks. She has average length brown hair the waves ever so slightly. Her eyes are a piercing blue that stares into the depths of Crowley's as he turns to stare at her; she smiled as she noticed the fear dancing in his eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black tanktop. The necklace seemed to catch Crowley's attention as he sputtered slightly starring at the other half heart the boy was wearing. But what eventually grabbed the demon's attention was the sight he took in of this earthly human girl(creature) was the black and white wings that protruded from her shoulders. The marginal coverts were a midnight black, the secondary and primary coverts were black with a white blotch that came from the shaft, and finally the secondaries and primaries were black with white tips. The wings were flared out in a aggressive manner, the span of them reaching about thirty feet from tip to tip. The girl quickly lost her smile as she growled, a primitive sound coming from the depths of her throat. She flared her wings as she straightened her posture.

"Who the bloody HELL do you think you are you pest?!" Crowley yelled raising an arm as though to attack. With a quick flick of her wrist Crowley was sent flying into the opposite wall. The metal barb that was deeply set in the wall cracked itself free and wrapped itself around Crowley's arms and torso. Dean and Sam gasped her strength but the didn't say anything. Cas watched the girl's every movement with a predator's intentive gaze. The girl quickly turned and with a quick movement of her hand going down the holy fire around the boy flicked out. The girl panted slightly as she quickly ran to his side and slightly touched the pure golden shackles that encased his wrists. Not more than a second latter the shackles fell off him and he slumped forward. Before he fell to the floor the girl grabbed him and gently laid him down on the floor. She laid her hand against his forward and she slowly took her hand away as she kneeled next to him watching him closely. She was panting and looking fatigued at this point. She almost jumped back as he gasped and quickly leaned up into a sitting position. She touched his cheek with the palm of her hand and he growled as the blood faded from his skin and all his skin healed. The blood faded from his blonde hair and the girl gave a small smile running her hand over it gently. He glanced at her and his eyes widened taking in the sight of her sweating and drooping wings as she breathed heavily.

"What the hell! Don't do anything else or you will pass out!" The boy snapped quickly standing and bring her up with him,

"You warned me not to do it, damn hypocrite..." he said shaking his head. "Come on lets go..." he said trying to drag her away from the angel, demon, and the two men. She pulled her self out of his grasp and shook her head she raised her hand to touch him, "No! Don't you dare!" but it was too late. She touched him and as he vanished ahem fell catching herself with her arms.

She glanced up at Crowley with a glare,

"What the HELL are you?!" he yelled and then he smiled like a snake, "Oh... You're running low on mojo aren't you... You gonna let you loose birdy? Or do I have to hang here all night? Either way I am going to trap you like the like bird you are, birdy. Why don't we do this the easy way? Birdy, its me or those three; and those three will kill you... Come on Birdy you know the right choice, just say yes..." Crowley said with a sickening smile plastered on his face. Dean gaped at him and Sam's jaw dropped. Dean glanced at Cas to notice his jaw locked and him glaring at Crowley. Dean furrowed his brow at him slightly confused. His attention was drawn to the girl as she moved raising her arm. "Oh Birdy-" Crowley began was cut off from the girl on the ground she barred her teeth at him.

"My answer is no, you black blood..." she said she slammed her hand down on the ground she flopped down on her torso, her wings stretched out on the floor life-lessly. The windows shattered destroying Crowley's wards and he screamed as the Holy Oil fire surrounding Cas dissipated. Dean and Sam were soundleasly freed and they landed on their feet gun and knife drawn as they run towards the wings girl. Cas moved quickly but not fast enough. Crowley chuckled as he suddenly disappeared, Cas growled and turned towards the brothers and the girl.

"She has a weak pulse..." Sam said as he equated next to her, his index and middle finger on her neck. He stood quickly looking around.

"You think he'll come back for her Cas?" Dean asked looking down at the girl.

"Dean I am positive he will... We must bring her to the bunker and protect her." Cas said seemingly to himself as Dean balked.

"Cas this is someone's kid, we take her that's kidnapping! We can't fo that-" Sam started just as startled at the suggestion as his brother.

"Crowley wanted to figure out what they are, she sent the boy away because he was the same thing she was. You saw what he did to try and make him talk, do you want him to do the same to her?" Cas asked in his gruff voice. "She just saved our lives we can at least for her to wake up before kicking her to the curb." Cas snapped bending over and picking the girl up and beginning to walk away. Dean and Sam glanced at another; Cas was acting way weird even for himself. They followed him quickly outside before he turned and spoke, "Grab me," he said, the brother's did quickly knowing he would be willing to ditch them.

They puffed as the landed in the bunker again, Cas yet again walking out towards a spare bed room without a word. Dean and Sam waited to hear a door open and shut before turning to another.

"Sam, what the HELL is up with him?" Dean whispered his hand wacking in the direction that Cas just went.

"I don't know Dean. Crowley said she wasn't an angel, or a demon. So god only knows... Cas is acting weird though... And that boy almost did look like Gabriel's vessel but I am not sure..." Sam said shaking his head before running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah... And that girl's eyes looked almost the same exact color as Cas'..." Dean said pinching his nose, missing the award look Sam gave him.

"Maybe you go talk to him Dean, that might be the only thing that gives us any reasonable answers." Sam says as he shrugs his shoulders before turning and walking.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Dean grumbles, he did not whine, and Sam chuckled and continued walking as he replied.

"Because Dean, you two are the one who share a profound bound with another."Sam said before disappearing around a corner. Dean sighed before following Cas' trail.

"Hey, its me. Can I come in?" Dean asks after gently knocks on the door.

"Come in Dean," Cas says. The angle is leaning, well sort of, against the farthest wall from the bed that the girl is laying on. She is still unconscious but it looks like Cas used some of his angel mojo to clean up the room and the bed sheets. Cas is chewing on something, probably his tongue Dean guesses before he walks in the rest of the way shutting the door before walking to Cas' side. He looks at Cas and debates on speaking before he finally realizes he might as well.

"Cas did you have any idea that-" Cas cut him off with a tired growl.

"I had no idea what we were walking into Dean, I apologize." Cas says with a frown but still stares blankly starring at the girl. Dean sighs shaking his head. They both feel frazzled but with the new-comer it made it worse. "

"What... What is she Cas?" Dean asks quietly starting at the wings.

"I don't know Dean... That's one of the problems... Do you remember how I said I felt a fledgling with a part of Gabreil's grace?" Cas asks so quietly Dean isn't sure he heard him. He nods his head.

"Yeah I do Cas, why? Who's peice of grace does she have?" Dean asks studying the reaction. He arches his brow as he watches Cas slam him eyes shut tight.

"Dean... She has a peice of my grace..." Cas says quietly as Dean jaw drops as he stares at Cas with wonder in his eyes.


	2. Hostage Situation

"Find anything yet, Sammy?" Dean ask as he found his brother hunched over his laptop in the library. Sam was typing madly as he ran his hand through his hair. He smashed his hand down on the table as he quickly looked up at his brother.  
"No! I can't find a damn thing!" Sam snapped, "Why would humans have information on these things when Crowley and Cas both say they don't know what they are besides the fact they are somehow the offspring of angels!" Sam ruffled his own hair while looking down, he hated it when research never panned out. Sam looks back up remembering that Dean went to speak with Cas an hour ago and hadn't surfaced since. "What did Cas say?" Sam asks watching his brother relax himself.  
"Cas said... Cas said they weren't fledglings, young angels, and that the boy had a piece of Gabriel's grace. But he wasn't an angel though, Cas had to stress that part..." Dean trailed off remembering the conversation all too well.  
"If the boy had a piece of Gabe's grace then who's piece of grace does the girl have?" Sam asks brow burrowing noticing Dean becoming extremely uncomfortable with the question. "Dean?" Sam pushes as his brother stays silent.  
"Sam... She has a piece of Cas' grace..." Dean says barely audible making Sam think he may not have even heard it. His jaw dropped as he stared at Dean.  
"What?!" Sam exclaimed, "You mean to say that..." Sam stopped and furrowed his brow, "Do... Do you think she knows?" Sam asked shaking his head as he stood up to join Dean.  
"I asked the same thing, Cas- Cas isn't sure he said since he could sense her that it is very possible she could sense who she is to him." Dean shook his head and sighed, running his hand over his face he looked at Sam and frowned. "Why can't we have an apple pie life?" he asks with a scowl. Sam go silent at that remark, studying his brother.

"Because we weren't meant to Dean, and- and who knows maybe, just maybe, this is a- a good thing." Sam says with a small frown with a tentative look at his brother. He huffs out a held breath as he leads the way to the kitchen.  
"How could this be a good thing?" Dean snaps opening his beer with a small 'pop' sound as he leans against the table. "Like, legit, Cas and Gabriel have... Offspring?" He asks with a scowl, "Kids? Sammy however this ends up good you let me know when you figure it out." Dean takes a quick swig of his bear before cutting of Sam as he was about to speak, "Like how come they haven't been on Cas' radar before this morning? No way Crowley was holding that kid for that many years the way that girl just up and took him down like he was nothing! Where are they from, if not here man? And if they are from here who has been hiding them?" Dean is rambling now, nothing makes sense to him anymore. Sam quickly takes the silence as his chance to speak.  
"Maybe this is supposed to be some sort of the lesson for the angels Dean, who knows this might be a part of God's giant never ending plan to wing us around in circles." Sam paused realizing Dean had a point in his rambling, "But you do have a point how have they been off Cas' radar? Is that even possible beside having your ribs carved in." Sam ponders sipping his beer as he watches Dean downs his. He almost does a spit-take when Anna is suddenly standing between him and Dean holding something with a bag over it's head and a thrashing pair of black and golden-brown wings. Each feather had a slightly thick black edge and it cupped the golden-brown color. The very longest feathers were just the golden-brown color. As Sam opens his mouth to yell Dean opens his eyes to the scene and actually fails to keep himself from doing a spit-take. He manages to get almost half of Anna's shoulder wet as he quickly stands up.  
"WHAT THE HELL! CAS!" Dean screams, not in any way feminine, causing the hostage to begin thrashing even harder, Cas flutters into the room with a sound of wings and his brow furrows at Anna before his eyes grow wide taking in the winged creature.  
"That's three now." He says frowning slightly at the hostage before looking at Anna, "Was he with Crowley?" Cas asks forgetting the fact he handed Anna over to the other angels, or he was choosing to ignore that memory. Anna glares at him before speaking.  
"He's the third? And no, I found him alone why? And what are they?" Anna asks confused as though she is not holding a hostage with a bag over his head and his wings thrashing. Before Cas can even reply Anna yelps, "OWW! He BIT me!" She yells as the hostage manages to get free, he rip the black mesh bag off his face and he slams himself into a corner; his wings flaring in an aggressive manor. His hair was almost black, his skin tanned seemingly natural, and his eyes were a dark brown. He wore a simple grey shirt and a pair of tattered blue jeans.  
"Crowley attacked another male with Gabriel's grace, the first to our knowledge, and then a female showed up and beat, as Dean would put it, his bloody British ass to a bloody pulp." Cas speaks as though he has not realized the hostage got free, even though he is starring at him. Cas continues, "Crowley is the king of hell after being a cross-roads demon. He is an assbutt. But this one here, he has a piece of your grace." Cas says the last phrase with a small frown seemingly remembering one of the many times Crowley came back and bit him in the ass. Anna raises a brow blinking at Cas before turning to Dean and speaking.  
"You have defiled an angel of the Lord Dean Winchester..." Anna said scowling at him before turning to the boy, he was a few years younger than the other two, before she could even ask his name he began to yell.

"Where is Diane! What did you do to her?!" He yelled, "You're supposed to be the good guys, not like Crowley, and yet you only send back Maik and not Diane too!" He yells his wings flaring as he takes an aggressive step forward, snarling.  
"Hey, whoa! Easy kid! Sam you were right in some way this must be kidnapping," Dean says quickly holding his empty beer bottle by the neck. The kid literally growls at him before yelling again.  
"OF COURSE THIS IS KIDNAPPING! All we were doing was fooling around in an old factory before we all went this door way with blood smeared on it! What did Grace call it... A sigil? Yea a sigil, either way we came out and come to find out Supernatural is no longer a damn TV show and Maik gets himself kidnapped by Crowley! So before any of ya decide to kill us at least realize their is a more humane way of getting rid of us!" He snaps folding his wings back and glaring. Dean and Sam quickly look at each other before looking back at the kid jaws almost touching the floor.  
"Hold on, wait just a minute there kid. Supernatural the TV show?" Dean asks as if this can't get any worse.  
"YES SUPERNATURAL THE TV SHOW!" The child yells again his wings flaring out. "I don't know which Reality is the real one but either way, me being here, IS NOT A GOOD THING!" He yells flailing his arms around. Anna frowns as if somehow hurt by the statement, Cas stares, Sam looks as though he might pass out, and of course, Dean, is reaching into the fridge to get another beer. The boy makes an almost whimper/growl like sound at Dean's actions, "You better keep that shit away from Diane, or else." He says quietly, his wings tucked tightly against his back. At this Cas seems to come out of his trance.  
"Why must Dean re frame from have a alcoholic beverage in front of the female creature?" Cas asks, and he must of hit some form of cord there before the other three adults visibly flinch as he gets loud again.  
"One- we are human! At least we were back home. Two- Don't question what I say about someone you don't even know. Three- drink beer in front of her you better pray to God himself that she doesn't catch a whiff of it otherwise you are going to rip loose on hell of a PTSD episode out of her and that's the last thing she needs," he says as his wings droop reaching the sad portion of his small rant. "Just try to stay away from her with it, it is for the best. And if all of you have decided you don't want to kill me please explain what you mean when you say: one- I have a piece of her grace," he points at Anna accusingly, "Two- why you keep calling us 'creatures', three- why are we being hunted in this Reality, and fourth- where is Diane?" The boys says quite calmly and with few breaks for breath.

"I can see no harm in that," Sam says straightening up, "One- we don't really have an answer for this but that God choose Anna as your mother," At this Anna seems to freeze, "two- because we- we have no idea what you are, the angels or Crowley, third- because those who do hunt you think you can be used as some form of weapon, and fourth Diane is currently unconscious and she is one of the spare rooms here." Sam says sucking in a breath waiting for some form of reaction, when none more is given beside the boy sucking a deep breath and slamming his eyes shut, his hands balling into fists he speaks again. "Okay I just told you all that how about you tell me a few things. Your age, name, where your from?" Sam asks calmly hoping not to startle him. The boy reopens his eyes and studies Sam carefully, biting his lower lip.  
"I'm 12, my name is Lorenzo and I am from a small town north of Syracuse, New York." Lorenzo said quickly, "We have to go back, Grace, Pedro, and Maik are still there and we were moving when Anna here grabbed me because Grace thought we were being followed and watched. If Crowley is still the king of hell he poses a threat to them! They could end up dead!" Lorenzo says quickly wrapping his arms around his body as though to keep himself safe. Anna seems to almost step forward to comfort him but she stops and stays put. Cas is the first to speak.

"Lorenzo is right, if there are three others out there in the open it is very possible Crowley is have them followed and watched, if we can get to them first maybe we can figure out whats going on before anyone else get's hurt or before Crowley is able to make a mini-army that may be able to wipe out angels." Cas states nonchalant, as if this is a normal conversation about what is going to be for dinner. Lorenzo looks at him with wide eye as though he has grown two spare heads. Dean shakes his head as he slams his second empty beer bottle on the counter before turning to Cas.  
"You are still learning fast but not fast enough buddy," Dean says shaking his head, Sam frowns speaking up.  
"Lorenzo do you know where the others are going?" He asks hopping the answer is an untimely yes,  
"I have a general idea, they were headed outta state but that's about all I know..." Lorenzo said shaking his head, he looks up at Anna, "Will help too or are you going to try and hog tie me again?" he asks with a small sheepish smile. Anna startles at that, as though she thought she would be ignored for her shameless actions.  
"Of course... I- I feel obligated to help you..." She says with a small smile, Lorenzo grins at her statement. Dean snorts, coming back into the conversation and all eyes train in on him at that very moment.  
"This should be easy, how will three teenagers get out of their home state anyway?" Dean asks sipping his beer studying Lorenzo, "You got a nickname kid or everybody just call ya Lorenzo?" Dean ask leaning back against the counter and rolling his shoulders to relax himself hopping to get on the kids good side after the beer fiasco.  
"People back home call me Ren or Renny, Diane consistently calls me Enzo though." Ren said almost to himself.  
"Well Renny You are lucky we have angel airlines at our disposal otherwise this would be a few days drive out to New York." Dean said finishing his beer and putting it on the counter.  
"Ren, did you guys have a rendezvous point in case you all got separated?" Sam asks hoping this would be easier than just running around New York hoping people have seen a bunch of kids with wings.  
"Yea, we do actually, We should be meeting up in almost 30 minutes at Welsley Island State park up in the thousand islands. Diane set the place up, she said that it should be safe up there since it would be only a few miles from the Canadian border." Ren said before turning to Anna and Cas, "Can you get us there?" Ren asks with a hopeful look, seemingly praying with the loon in his eyes.  
"Of course we can, we are angels of the Lord" Anna and Cas speak in unison and after they finish they turn glaring at each other. Sam and Dean exchange quick glances before Dean moves between them before an angel war can break out in the bunker's kitchen.  
"Hey, easy there you two... How about you two set aside your differences for the sake of your offspring?" Dean says trying to get the two angels to not just try and kill each other right then and there. Ren's eyes go wide, Sam watches the two angels and he begins to gauge the distance between himself and his brother and trying to figure out if he would be able to dive them out of the way of an angel fight. Cas frowns looking at Anna and Anna soon returns the gesture before they both smile softly before relaxing their stances.  
"We should get moving..." Cas drawls slowly looking at Dean and Sam, "Grab ahold" he says before turning towards Anna.  
"Renny, I will help you" Anna says softly and Renny slowly walks up to her and allows her to grab his wrist and the his hand. Anna turns to Castiel, "We are ready, brother." she says to the other angel with a soft smile.  
"Then let's fly," Cas says with a small grin as Sam and Dean quickly grab ahold of the tan trench coat. In a flutter of wings the bunker kitchen is left alone as a small wind ripples through the room.  
They land at the park, Renny is quick to start running in the direction of the meeting location. He gasps as he reaches the clearing to see Grace, Pedro, and Maik back-to-back in a triangular way fighting off two woman. Grace's wings are red towards the base, a soft orange below that and the longest feathers are a soft yellow color. Pedro's wings are brown at the base, the middle feathers are white and the longest feathers are the same dark rich brown as the base of his wings. Maik's wings were the brightest, golden feathers with white pooring out from the shaft on every feather; though the feathers toward the base were a bit darker golden color with the white blotch.  
The two woman growl and manage to get a hold of Grace and Maik before the disappear in a smokescreen with the two teenagers in tow. Pedro turns to Lorenzo,  
"Renny!" Pedro says running to his side, "They got Grace, Maik, and Diane! They are gunna end up-" Pedro starts rambling but Ren cuts him off.  
"They don't have Diane and she will know what to do but we can trust these four for now, Diane is kinda um... Outta commission..." Lorenzo shares the information softly and Pedro stares at him dumbfounded.  
"What do you mean Diane is 'outta commission'?!" Pedro snaps, a scared look in eyes.  
"They says she's unconscious." Ren says pointing back at the group, "Either way we gotta figure this out..." Ren says frowning  
"You got that right!" Pedro snaps forward and joins Ren's side, "What's the plan?" he ask as the two angels and brothers exchange glances before looking at him,  
"We save Grace and Maik, and help Diane heal. That's our plan." Dean says with a grim look of determination on his face, Cas notices and ca't hel;p but realize Dean is always so willingly to help people, no matter what. Sam catches Cas' look at Dean but Sam will keep his mouth shut for now instead he turns to Anna.  
"Whose grace does Pedro and Grace have?" Sam asks calmly catching the attention of the entire group.


	3. These Witches Ain't Witches

Anna and Cas look at each other, before looking at Sam, before finally allowing their eyes to fall onto Pedro, "Balthazar," they say again in unison, they snap their heads to look at each other with a glare. Pedro whines,

"Great... I get the nerd slash thief slash shoved those two" he motions at Dean and Sam quickly, "into my Reality before killing Raphael for a dad..." He growls, at this Cas turn's to him and tilts his head dog-like,

"What do you mean by that?" Cas asks clearly confused. Pedro deadpans and just stares at him before turning to look at Sam and Dean,

"Didn't you tell him about the other reality, where you guys were actors?" Pedro asks dumbfounded.

"Ah- no... We didn't see a reason to elaborate too much..." Sam said slowly looking at Pedro with a startled look, Dean just scoffs,

"He didn't understand sarcasm at the time, still doesn't half the time, so why would we bother?" Dean says shaking his head, not noticing the evil eye he was receiving from Castiel at his statement. Castiel audibly growled at Dean, catching Dean off guard. Dean jumped looking at him with a surprised look, "Hey, Cas, Buddy, something wrong man?" Dean asked furrowing his brow at him. Castiel glared at him before grabbing Sam and Pedro disappearing in a flutter of wings. Anna turned and glared at Dean, "WHAT?" He yelled at her, she sighed and shook her head.  
"Dean you've always been an idiot but that was the most idiotic thing you've ever done..." Anna said with another sigh, Ren just looked at him with pity before turning to Anna.

"Can, we um... Get going, I need to see Diane..." he says quietly suddenly being all shy like, completely unlike earlier where he was a screaming mess. Anna turns to him with a small smile, "Oh, of course. Come on Dean lets go," she says grabbing his upper arm, conveniently over the hand print scar, Dean felt some wrong feeling twist in his gut before Anna growled at him, "And you better be nice to Castiel, he has never done anything but help you. And maybe you should think about what was said and realize why he reacted the way he did." Anna snapped before gently grabbing Ren's hand and flying them back to the bunker in a flutter of wings.

They landed not so gently and Dean stumbled before tripping over one of Sam's book piles and falling to the floor. Anna and Sam snickered before leaving to lead Pedro and Ren to go see Diane. Dean groaned and lifted his face to see a pair of shoes. Dean froze realizing he fell in front of Cas and he frowned. Dean looked up to see the angel glaring down at him. Dean groaned and just put his face back down on the floor, choosing to just lay on the floor. Dean tensed as he heard Cas' footsteps move to his side. Dean heard a growl from the angel before he was lifted of the floor and to his feet by Cas' hands on his arms. Dean looks at Cas like a deer in the head-lights and Cas continues to glare.

He soon turns and Dean can't stand it anymore, "Wait! Cas!" Dean says in a voice that somehow does not sound pleading he tells himself. Cas tenses but he stops but he doesn't turn or offer a reply to Dean, Dean wants to kick himself in the ass, this is one of his best friends and he talked shit about him, let alone the fact it was in front of him, to his face. Dean growls before grabbing Cas' shoulder and turning him around and Dean is startled to see hurt in the angel's eyes, he doesn't realize he leaves his hand on Cas' shoulder. The look of pain is so evident it makes Dean freeze again. His brow creases as his mouth opens and closes several times as he tries to find the words, the words to fix this. Cas sighs and shakes his hand off, Dean takes it back and rubs from his wrist to his elbow of his arm frowning. Cas frowns and lets his shoulders slump before beginning to turn away. Dean shakes his head and mentally kicks his mouth into gear.

"Cas- Castiel..." Dean says watching the angel tense at the use of the nickname but freeze when he uses his true name, "I'm- I'm sorry man. I was an ass I shouldn't have said that... I understand that your still mad at me so I'm just gonna head to my room, why don't you go see Diane..." Dean says before bolting from the room. Cas' gaze follows as he flees and the angels frowns before heading to Diane's side.

-oooooooo0000000oooooooo-

Cas slowly moves to Anna's side as he watches Ren and Pedro sit next to Diane speaking softly, as though they could wake her with their words. Anna turns and offers Cas a small smile. Diane is laying on her stomach so her wings can stretch.

"She's beautiful..." Anna says simply looking at the girl's face, and her grace which was thumming stronger then the last time he had seen it. "Her wings..." Anna says trailing off studying the black and white feathers, Cas tenses. Black wings were unseen in angels, unless hellfire had burned the wings. Cas looked down in shame, knowing Anna knew his wings were as black as the night. Anna didn't seem to be done speaking yet though, "They are so... Beautiful... Rare and untainted by hellfire but... They show what is really what out there..." Anna says quietly Cas snaps his head up to stare at her as she continues, "They show that even though there is darkness the light still manages to seep past it. It shows the struggle we have all made..." Anna pauses chewing her lip looking down at Diane, "She is a strong warrior Castiel... Just like you..." Anna says with a small coy smile at Castiel. Cas just stares at her, he manages to nod his head as Sam quietly enters the room with some medical equipment.

"The place has a mini-hospital..." He says in quiet disbelief, as he slowly moves toward Diane, he slowly shoos Pedro and Ren to back away as he grabs a stethoscope out of his bag. Sam gently place the end on her back above one of her lungs and listens intently, his brow furrows and he turns to Cas clearly confused. "She doesn't have to breath?.." He asks/states, Sam carefully places the stethoscope above her heart and listens again. "Or have a beating heart?.." Sam adds standing up and putting the stethoscope back in the bag and standing up, "Cas... I know that's the normal for angels but is that normal for, them?" He asks motioning at the kids. Cas looks up at him in the eye before speaking.

"Her grace is still thrumming, so she is still alive if that is what you are getting at Sam. I believe it to be normal as the others have no human vitals as well..." Cas says studying Ren and Pedro. Ren frowns at them.

"Is Dee going to be okay?" Ren asks nervous clearly by the look in his dark brown eyes. Pedro nodes in agreement with his question and Sam and Cas exchange glances before Cas replies.

"I... I don't know..." Cas says with a slump of his shoulders as he looks at Diane, the poor child - no his poor child - didn't even have her fate sealed yet. Cas frowns. "We should let her rest in peace for now though," He says slowly herding everyone out the door, his way of saying he wanted to be alone with Diane. Anna gives him a small squeeze on his shoulder as she follows the others out. Cas gently shuts the door and goes to the small couch they had moved in here after Diane showed up. He sat down and place his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands as he watched the child sleep in an endless dream.

Cas sighed looking at her wings, Anna was right, they could embody any analogy man came up with to say the simple words of, 'good vs. evil.' Cas bit his lower lip before shedding his coat and his white shirt. He took a deep breath before calling his wings forth into this dimension. He blanches looking at his un-kept wings, it had been a few weeks since he had properly groomed them. He started at low at he could and began to groom the pure midnight black feathers that adorned his wings in full.

As he worked his way down on his left wing he pulled out sticks and clumps of matted-dead feathers out. Cas smiled, it was nice to have such a clean feeling in his wings. He hummed as he streached out his now finished left wing, something that should be down only when completely clean. All angels learned quickly that stuck matted-feathers pulled new and sensitive feathers out and it was not a happy happening. Cas quickly began on his right wing and was almost done by the time Anna burst into the room, far painted on her face.

-oooooooo0000000oooooooo-

Dean paced back in forth in his room. Drawing a hand to wipe over his mouth. What the HELL had just happened... The entire exchange between himself and the angel had him stumped. Dean growled in frustration running a hand through his hair, nothing made any sense right now! Dean remembered the look in Cas' blue eyes, that look was going to haunt Dean for nights to come. He already realized that that look was of hurt, not anger, but pain. Dean hurt one of his closet friends, hell, he hurt an angel of the lord. Dean was going to hell, if he wasn't already headed there. But besides that SMALL point he had a much bigger problem.

HE HAD RAN AWAY.

Dean Winchester had ran away.  
From an angel of the lord.  
From his best friend.  
He had ran like his life depended on it.  
He had ran like a GIRL.

Dean Winchester had grown a vagina.  
He had a chic-flick moment with Cas.  
His best friend and his angel.  
Wait hold on-  
He really had grown a damn vagina!  
He just called Cas 'his' angel.

Dean Winchester was going to hell.  
He had hurt an angel of the lord.  
He had put an angel of the lord through emotional pain.  
He had called Cas 'his' and he was so confused.

Dean turned with a groan and slammed himself down on his bed. He buried his head under his pillow and growled at himself. He was an idiot. He had a vagina. And he had an angel to explain himself to... After he talked to Sammy at least...

-oooooooo0000000oooooooo-

Sam was searching on his computer in the garage. He figured it was the one place where he could be left in peace while he looked up the information he could get on the double-duo female witches. Well witches he guessed, for all he knew they were something internally else. Major possibility since this was somehow connected to him and his brother; meaning everything that made sense, didn't by the end of the day.

Sam growled finding nothing on two witches any where in the United States or Canada. But then again he hadn't heard of witches of witches disappearing in smoke, demons yes but Cas or Anna would have said they were demons. Sam rubbed a hand over his scalp as he heard footsteps announcing the appearance of Dean in the garage.

"Hell, 'bout time I find you!" Dean grumbled walking Sam's way. Dean scowled at him, "Why are you in the garage?" He bits out in his clear confusion."Only queit place to think." Sam mumbles making a pointed bitch-face at Dean, then Sam actually gets a close look at his brother whom is now leaning against the car across from Sam,  
"Dean... What's up?" He asks shutting his laptop. Dean mumbles something but Sam can barely hear him,  
"What?" He asks frustration clear in his voice. Dean look haphazard and not in I-just-back-from-a-long-ass-hunt-and-I-am-going-to-lay-in-bed-and-die-in-peace. Sam's brow furrowed at Dean's lack of response, "Dean?" he asks more tentative hoping his older brother will answer him.

"I... Um... Shit..." Dean grounds out raking his hands over his face as he half-bent towards his own lap. "I messed up big Sammy..." he says sighing looking from one edge of the garage to the other a few times before allowing himself look at Sam.  
"Dean..." Sam prods gently. Damn, usually Sam can't get Dean to shut up.  
"I um... Pissed Castiel - no hurt him - and well um- I um... I kinda ran off..." Dean spits out too quickly knowing his worry was transferring into his voice.  
"Did you apologize?" Sam asks still completely serious,  
"Of course I did! I um... Did it before I bolted..." Dean shakes his head, chick-flick moments were not a favorite past time of his.  
"Well Dean..." Sam says taking a deep breath while opening his laptop and returning to searching about the witches before finishing his statement, "You have finally grown a vagina. Congratulations!" Sam says with a snicker and at the comment Dean growls,  
"Shut up Bitch," Dean retorts.  
"Jerk." Sam says with a small smile,  
"Do you have anything yet?" Dean asks striding over to sit next to Sam and at Dean's question the younger Winchester bristles.  
"Can't find anything on these witches, at all! I mean, like, I have searched everywhere all over the US but I can't find anything to suggest witches!" Sam snips out at Dean, furiously pounding at the keyboard. Dean sighs shaking his head.  
"Hey, it's okay Sammy we'll-" Dean was cut off by Anna, Castiel, Pedro, and Ren suddenly running into the garage; fear painted their faces in a soft white glow.

Dean gasped and was confused by Cas' half-naked state. Sam jumped up, first one to be able to use his mouth to speak.  
"Hey, what's going on?!" Sam says quickly snapping his laptop shut and looking at the group. Cas and Anna exchange glances before looking back at Sam, they both look like they don't want to give the news to Sam.  
"Hey, c'mon, spill it already! If you guys have something on those two witches, better spill, Sammy can't find anything on'em." Dean growls joining Sam's side, watching as Cas and Anna exchange another glance "It can't be that bad." Dean says with a small frown. Anna speaks first after giving a small, sad look in Sam's direction.  
"They aren't witches... The dark haird woman was the goddess Hera and the light blond haired woman was... Um..." She pauses looking at Sam, "She was Sigyn..." Anna bites her bottom looking down instead of at Sam's shocked face.  
"WAIT WHAT?! Sigyn as in Loki's wife is the Prose Edda?" Sam practically shrieks. Cas begins to talk before Sam has a proper chance to freak out.  
"Yes... Hera and Sigyn want to trade Grace and Maik for... Um... Loki... They sent us a ransom note." Cas says slowly frowning at Sam.  
"He's DEAD! Don't they know that?" Sam growls full of his emotions that refuse to listen to him right now.  
"Apparently they don't think that because he's not... Anna says quietly  
"WHAT?!" Sam yells this time, and when he yells, he YELLS. The room bounces the sound around again and again, "GABRIEL IS ALIVE?!" Sam screams  
"We are going to find that feathery ass and hand him over to them," Dean growls watching his brother freak out is not on his list of fun things.  
"Yes! Yes we are!" Sam growls loudly, his eyes full of pain.  
"Wait it's not that simple!" Anna starts but is soon interupted by Dean,  
"That asshat left me and Sammy with Lucifer okay, he played dead! So if he really wants to be dead than we will help him then!" Dean yells at Anna, but Cas interupts quickly, and poor Ren and Pedro just back away slowly giving eachother worried glances at the groups actions.  
"Dean! Sam! Gabriel is the LAST archangel! We cannot simply hand him over to his wife and his past lover!" Cas yells at them, this gets Sam's attention quickly.  
"Gabriel SLEPT with Zeus' wife?!" Sam balks quickly confused,  
"Yes, BEFORE she was Zeus' wife, and before he became Loki." Cas says quickly, he hated the fact he knew so much about Gabriel.  
"Well that's even better reason to hand him over to them then!" Sam snaps, "Anyway the safety of Grace and Maik are far more important then Gabriel! Gabriel decided to play dead, so he can actually be dead this time!" Sam growls at Cas  
"Sam-" Cas begins but is cut short by another voice.  
"Don't I get a say in this?" Gabriel's voice enters the conversation, he stands not ten feet away, his hands stuffed in his pockets. A frown plays itself on his face, and he barely looks at Sam before his eyes fall to the ground. He looks extremely dirty his jacket has mud on it, his shoes are ripped up in some places, and his jeans have holes that weren't meant to be there. Everyone's eyes are on him, and no one seems too happy about it.  
"Gab-Gabriel?.." Sam asks in barely a whisper, his face a mask of surprise, pain, and disbelief.  
"Hey kiddo..." Gabriel replies looking down at his shoes.


	4. To Be Dead Or Not To Be Dead

Sorry for such a long wait! Life took over!

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yells flinging himself at Gabriel, Dean growls as he is suddenly grabbed from behind. "LET ME GO CAS!" Dean screams as Castiel, the simple angel of Thursday, holds Dean in a very classic Nelson hold. Dean begins to growl as Cas begins to drag him out of the garage.  
"Dean..." Cas warns darkly as Dean continues to struggle against the angel's shirtless chest.  
"C'mon Cas!..." Can barely be heard by Sam and Gabriel as Dean, Cas, Anna, Pedro, and Ren leave the garage so the two may speak. Sam turns to leave as soon as they are out of sight and Gabriel is caught off guard by the looks the youngest Winchester is giving him.  
"Sam-" Gabriel starts but he is caught off guard by the fist that quickly connects with his jaw. Gabriel flies back slightly, sprawling on the floor and at this Sam stares.  
"Why didn't I hit a brick wall?" Sam cautiously asks looking at Gabriel hoping he hasn't fallen.  
"Because I am so deep in witness protection program I had to resort to... Extreme methods to keep angels and pagan gods or goddess from finding me Sam... I... I didn't mean to ditch you and your brother..." Gabriel takes a break to take a deep breath and finally making eye contact with Sam. Gabriel knew with that one look Sam had mourned him, had missed him, even after all the shit he pulled. Gabriel almost gagged at the feeling that invaded his chest. Sam was looking at Gabriel, his body hunched away from him as though he was a threat; and that pained Gabriel more then he would have liked to admit. "Sam... Sam I am sorry..." The archangel/pagan god whispered to the vessel of the devil himself. Sam studied Gabriels face, with an expression that the archangel did not recognize.  
"It... It doesn't matter now, what matters now is saving Maik and Grace..." Sam says shaking his head looking at the floor.  
"That is one of the reasons why I came here... But who are Grace and Maik?" Gabriel asks looking confused, and at this Sam gets confused  
"Um... Didn't you sense him?.. Cas said he had a piece of your grace..." Sam says slowly, if the seraph knew the answer how could the archangel not?  
"WHAT?!" Gabriel yells a look of pure shock and confusion on his face, "I have no fledglings at all!"  
"That's the thing, they aren't fledglings... Crowley said they aren't even angels... We don't know what they are besides the fact they have a piece of an angel's grace in them. And they have wings, which most of the time they prefer to keep out..." Sam quickly explains before the archangel manages to randomly develop an ulcer.  
"WHAT?!" Gabriel screams again shaking his head at Sam, "I am an ARCHANGEL Sammy, I know of EVERYTHING that exists. And what you just explained to me is an impossible creature!" Gabriel grinds out. The archangel reaches up and runs a hand through his greasy hair. The hand quickly turns to scratch underneath his muddy sweatshirt, now that Sam was able to focus on Gabriel he was actually able to notice the film of dirt that covered the archangel's skin.  
"Okay don't call me Sammy... And we know it doesn't make sense but we do know that they are being hunted and the least we can do is to try and help them..." Sam pauses and shifts his wait before speaking in a quiet, tentative way, "Gabriel?"  
"What kiddo?" Gabriel asks finally meeting Sam's eyes. Sam finally takes in his dirt covered face, the bags under his eyes and the hollow look in the archangel's eyes.  
"Have you- Have you been living on the streets?" Sam asks stuttering slightly, and his frown deepens as Gabriel tenses and breaks eye contact. "Gabriel..." Sam says drawing out his name as long and as softly as he can.  
"Y-yes... Yeah, so what? Streets aren't nothing compared to some things I';ve lived through Sammy..." Gabriel laughs, or well, tries too. His laugh is dry and he ends up having a coughing fit. Sam quickly moves to his side and slings an arm across his shoulders, helping to hold the archangel up.  
"Gabe-" Sam takes a deep breath in his decision, "Gabe just let me help you, when your better I'll beat you up for the stunt you pulled..." Sam growls as he helps lead Gabriel out of the garage. Gabriel, for once, is stunned silent and he looks up at Sam with a look of shock and... And something he himself can't recognize. Sam quickly weaves them through the bunker to Sam's room. Sam carefully sits Gabriel down on the edge of his bed in his room before diving into his own personal bathroom. Gabriel waits until Sam comes back with a bowl filled with water and a wash cloth to consider speaking.  
"Get those clothes off of you," Sam pauses to search his duffel and pull out shrinked pants and a shirt that Dean messed up in the washer. Sam places them on the corner of the bed, "Change into these, they should fit..."  
"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. If you wanted me naked you should have just said so..." Gabriel manages to attempt to pull on of his trickster grins but when he tries to laugh at Sam's scowl but again it turns into another coughing fit.  
"Just change, I'll be right back." Sam snaps walking out of the room, Gabriel frowns but follows Sam's orders.  
Sam growls half-way to the kitchen, rolling his eyes at the hushed argument in Dean's room. He reaches into the fridge grabbing a bottle of water, a bowl of applesauce, and a salad before heading back to his room. Where a changing archangel is waiting for him. Sam shakes his head, ain't no time for that.  
Sam knocks on the door before slipping into his room to find Gabriel trying desperately to get his shirt on over his left arm. Sam freezes seeing the scars that are littered across the archangel's back. Gabriel tenses and tries even harder to get his right arm to cooperate when he notices Sam's presence.  
"Gabriel! Wait a minute!" Sam says putting the food down on top of his dresser before quickly going to his side and helping him get the shirt on. Gabriel is breathing sporadically by the time they get the shirt on and his eyes are darting around the room as though looking for an escape route. "Hey, whoa, chill man... Just relax..." Sam says trying to coax Gabriel into calmness again. Gabriel attempts to lunge past Sam but the taller man is able to grab him and push him onto the bed. "Gabriel!" Sam says shaking the shoulders of the archangel, watching him closely as the fog of memories leaves his eyes.  
"Sam..." Gabriel croaks trying to back pedal away from Sam and towards the headboard of the bed. "I- I... Um... Just... Oh my father-" Gabriel's stuttering doesn't make any sense the the younger Winchester who is watching him intently with a hunter's gaze.  
"Gabriel," Sam demands his attention and his mouth shuts, "Relax." Sam says slowly crawling off the bed to grab the stuff he brought from the kitchen and handing it to Gabriel. "Just eat this, you don't have to explain..." Sam says shaking his head wondering what could off set the archangel sitting just a few feet away from him on the other end of the bed.  
"Thanks Sam... Just... Thank you..." Gabriel whispers as he begins to nibble on the salad.

-oooooooo0000000oooooooo-

"You sure they won't care?" Pedro asks Ren as the re-arrange the spare room they found in a section close to the library but in between Dean and Sam's separate rooms.  
"A'course not. Why would they?" Ren replies with a snort, Anna is standing in the doorway watching completely interested in the going-ons of the two teenage boys, mind you they also have wings sticking out of their back where holes were ripped to allow them through.  
They already moved everything in the room to accommodate everything they would need it for. As one would enter the room through it's door on the left side of the room you would see the dresser, night-stand, and the the the bed each item farther from the door then the last. The bed was lined up the longest side against that left wall, a built-out ledge lined the far back-end wall, the space cleared for what the boys would want to place there. Across from the bed a bulletin board was on the wall freshly hung by Lorenzo, while a reversible, and magnetic, white board was found deeper in the bunker and placed across from the dresser and night-stand.  
The ransom note was already pinned to the bulletin board, top left corner, already read and re-read making sure there was nothing that could be used to find them were on the letter Pedro had found slipped under the front of the door. To show they were serious and that they truly had Grace and Maik the sent a feather from each, which were each now pinned to the bottom right hand corner of the letter. The letter was simple and did not have much to say.  
The letter read;

"_**DEAR FRIENDS OF LOKI,**_

_**WE HAVE THE TWO CREATURES, ONE OF WHOM IS LOKI'S, **_

_**GABRIEL'S, OFFSPRING. ENCLOSED WITHIN THIS LETTER ARE A FEATHER FROM EACH TO PROVE WE HAVE CAPTURED THEM. THE MALE OF LOKI IS ALREADY IN DIRE NEEDS OF HEALING. LOKI SHALL BE DELIVERED UNTO US UPON THE CLEMETS MOUNTAINS LOCATED IN THE GLACIER NATIONAL PARK IN MONTANA. MEET OUR DEMANDS BY HIGH SUN AFTER THE NEXT WOLF MOON. **_

_**HERA  
SIGYN **_

_**P.S. THEY WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T DO AS WE ASK**_"

"What is the point of all of this?" Anna asked confused by the boys' actions.  
"The point is that we are going to figure everything out that we can... About Hera and Sigyn... And I have shit for memory so we are going to write or print everything down that we need to know." Ren stated matter-of-factly placing a stolen printer on the night-stand, an old desktop monitor next to it and the desktop tower on the floor. Anna watches with renewed interest as he gets the computer running off a power strip.  
"Ren, is this it, are we good to start now?" Pedro asked taking a quick glance around the room. Anna moves and sits carefully on the bed watching with admiration as the boys quickly take their places; Ren on the computer searching and printing as Pedro quickly pins articles to the bulletin board or witting notes on the dedicated side of the white board that which the facts should be written for Hera or Sigyn.

-oooooooo0000000oooooooo-

Dean was growling by the time Cas had dragged him into his room. Cas finally threw him inside with his angel strength and slammed the door shut behind him as he stepped inside. Dean rolled onto his side ready to bolt out the door but stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed the angel stand ing in front of the door, mind you he was shirtless, arms crossed against his chest and a death glare fixed on Dead Winchester.  
"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Cas growled as he moved to sit on the bed. Dean glared at him but his glare was met with one just as fierce if not scarier.  
"Why won't you let me beat the crap out of him! He threw Sammy around like it was nothing! Sammy don't deserve that shit!" Dean snapped at him as he gathered himself off the floor to stand in front of Cas.  
"Gabriel has his reasons, selfish as they may be we need him now to save the... Winged children... Or whatever you wish to call them." Cas grumbled, "Don't even bother." He said as Dean tried the door handle. It wasn't even moving at all. Dean, in his stupid rage, out right punched the door, and well... Just like punching Cas he hit a brick wall. The man backed away from the door turning his back on the angel and checked over his hand for any injury. "I told you not to bother with it Dean..." Cas said in the most exasperated sigh Dean had ever heard come out of him. Dean just growled a reply and stared at the wall. Eventually realizing it was pointless to such a childish thing he turned back to Cas a frown on his face.  
"So... How are you mentally adjusting to having... Diane?" Dean asked tentatively sitting down next to Castiel placing his elbows on his knees and running his hands over his face. Cas was not expecting this question and he was immediately shifting in his position on the bed, out of the norm for him but was to be expected for one to expect in this situation.  
"I... Do not know..." Cas says glaring at the wall, "It is all very... New to me." He says a frown playing on his lips. "It is odd in the retrospect I do not have a mate to help me raise here though." Now this got Dean to startle and look up at Cas quickly.  
"What?!" Dean exclaims looking at Cas as though he just admit ed to being a demon and not an Angel of the Lord.  
"Let me explain before you begin panicking at least..." Cas growled before continuing, "Angels do not just randomly appear, we have 'parents' or so you can say,"Cas begins with a glare at Dean's direction. "Though no new Angels have been created since our Father left he somehow managed to make sure that Angels continued to exist, in some way. That is at least what I can think of when I look at the winged... Children..." Cas says with a sigh.  
"Oh... Okay..." Dean manages to choke out as he stands up to begin pacing, "Have you been considering... Looking for a mate?" Dean asks a ghastly expression on his face as he asks the question.  
"Yes." Cas replies with a second of hesitation trying to look into Dean's eye.  
"Well then one rule, don't bring any human-hater Angels into the bunker then." Dean says fixing the collar of my shirt.  
"Why would I do that?" Cas says with his custom head tilt of confusion.  
"Because Angels have Angels for mates?" Dean asks beginning to get confused as this conversation continues.  
"Not always, Angels in the past have taken humans for mates." Cas says matter-of-factly with no hint to his thoughts on the notion.  
"Oh." Is all Dean can manage to say in reply, "So, um, then... You have a human in mind?" Dean asks.  
"Yes." Cas says looking straight in Dean's eyes.

-oooooooo0000000oooooooo-

"HE'S DEAD YOU STUPID HOBBIT!" Came a scream from within an old abandoned warehouse out in Montana. The voice came from a five foot eleven inch tall girl, skin pale as paper and hair as dark as the night itself. She was wearing a purple flannel and blue jeans and glasses. The voice likewise was directed at a brown haired woman with a height around five foot two inches.  
"What did you just call me you little bitch?" The woman growled, but before she got any closer the male spoke up.  
"It is a creature from The Lord Of The Rings series, she is just calling you short basically, and for the record he IS dead and this is an absolute bad idea kidnapping us. Didn't you see what happened to that demon when he kidnapped me?" The blonde hair boy snapped at Sigyn. This woman was seriously pissing him off with her lack of American knowledge. Just as Sigyn was about to round on him and bitch him out, a short haired blonde woman walked in. She was five foot five inches and she strongly built, muscle hidden under the white dress(toga-thing) she wore.  
"No he is not dead, now all of you shut up." Hera snapped as she sat down in her cushioned chair. Maik and Grace exchanged rolling eye as the glared at their captors.


End file.
